Loving Blood, Boring World
by Tears of Hearts
Summary: William Graham know everything around him because of his strong empathy. It makes the world so boring to his mind. The only things that fascinated him is his sister and the red red blood.


Willam Graham love the color red.

Red is the color of his mother's hair.

Red is also the color of his sister's hair.

Red is also the color that dye his mother when she die.

Red is the color he was covered with when he looked at her body.

For Will Graham, the world is a boring existence. He looks around him and immediately he knows everything of everyone. He doesn't know their name or age, but he could tell their job, their dream, their past, their present and their future.

For as long as he remember, the world has always been boring.

But, it change...just slightly when his mother died. No one knows how it happen, except for his dead mother and he, for it was he who watched her died, and it was he that made her dead.

It was such an easy thing to do.

A screwdriver stabbing her neck, just once, but deep enough to pierce her on both side. They were alone at that time. Will's father has gone fishing for a few days with his friends. His mother, his absentee mother, take a week off to take care of her son. Well, it less about taking care of him than having a place to do her affair from her husband's eyes. She doesn't think much of her only son.

Will has been diagnosed with empathy disorder when he was six. His mother doesn't understand why her son couldn't be normal. As far as she was concerned, her son was so abnormal that he couldn't be her son. Never mind the fact that it was her that birth and nurse him.

Will's father never said anything about his son's disorder. He doesn't care. As far as he was concerned Will is just special…and different. As long as he was happy, it doesn't matter what he do.

But…no matter how special Will is, his father forget two important things. His mother's affair and his son's empathy.

His mother has been having affair for a year now, and it wasn't surprising that she became pregnant with her affair. And this time it was a girl. A normal beautiful girl. It also wasn't surprising that she brought the baby back to Will's home. She shows Will the baby. Will immediately fall in love with his half-sister, but when he looks at his mother, he notice one thing that he has always avoid to see.

Hatred.

Hatred for becoming her abnormal son.

Hatred for loving her normal daughter.

Hatred for existing.

Will see it all and something in his childish heart snap.

Why should he disappear? If she was upset that he exist, he was too. Then shouldn't it was she that disappear? She make Papa upset. She make him upset. So she shouldn't exist!

Before she knows it, she was stabbed on her neck.

Her blood dyed both her abnormal son and her beautiful daughter.

Her last vision is to her daughter cooing at the color red as her brother hold her.

* * *

Eric Graham is a retired soldier. Due to an accident during training, his right leg was shot. He couldn't walk properly after that and so he become a liability to the army. He retired early and started finding hobby to fill his time. One such thing is fishing. There was just something soothing about cutting a fish open that appeal to him. He was use to blood during his military years. He don't even think much of fish blood other than to take one minute time to admire the color. The beautiful red color that is the liquid of life.

So when he come home to find his wife dead on the floor and his son and an unknown baby playing not far from her body, he blinked, taking a deep breath and asked his son what happened as he took his things inside the house.

"She think I shouldn't exist," Will said quietly, almost sadly. No matter how much his mother had hated him, she was still the one who care for him when he was a baby. He brightening up quickly though, and introduced his new sister to his father.

"Papa, this is my new sister. Mama said so," he said eagerly.

"Is that so," Eric knows at first glance that the baby is a product of affair. It's not hard to conclude. From her red hair to his brown eyes. She is the spitting image of her mother. And considering that Eric has not touch his wife for two years now, then the father is someone else.

"What's her name, Will?" Eric asks gently, holding his new daughter close to him. The baby is a heavy sleeper. She don't even react to the noise around her.

Will blinked to the question. He doesn't know. Mama hasn't said her name, only that she is his sister, and he couldn't ask her now that she's dead.

He turn to his sister. He has been calling her baby sister ever since his mother was that, since that was what his mother introduce her, his baby sister. But what will be her name? Since Mother couldn't tell him, he decide a name for his beautiful baby sister.

"Alice," he said. The name of his favorite character of his favorite story. "Alice Graham,"

* * *

**I honestly have no idea why I wrote this. I don't think I will updated it soon...but it will happen in a couple of months...**

**I was supposed to do my assignments, but I can't help it. This story just..'pop' in my head, and if I don't upload it, it will make feel unworthy of being a fan of Hannibal.**


End file.
